


We're a couple

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	We're a couple

“Talk to her.” I heard the voice from behind me and felt myself being nudged gently in the back. I turned my head to see a very bemused Mats, now stood beside me. I was looking over at the reception in longing and he knew exactly why.

“I can’t.” I protested.

“Come on, she got the flowers didn’t she?” He encouraged me. “Look, she hasn’t said that what happened was a mistake, she hasn’t rejected you. You could invite her to the charity event tonight, nothing says ‘I really like you’ like going public.”

I sighed. “You’re right as usual Mats. I knew there was a reason for you being my captain.” I patted him on the arm before taking a deep breath and walking over to the reception.

She was beneath the counter, pulling at some cables that linked to her computer. She didn’t look like she knew what she was doing. I looked over the counter, down at her, she hadn’t noticed me yet.

Then she looked up, and noticed me leaning over the counter, she squeaked and then erupted into a fit of giggles. “Oh, hello” she said.

“Sorry to scare you.” I replied.

She stood up, rubbing the top of her head, she had bumped it on the desk when I scared her. I made a mental note to apologise for that later.

“I got your flowers.” She said beaming. “They were beautiful, thank you.”

“I wasn’t sure what to do…after- you know.” I looked down at the floor, at my shoes. Then I wondered why I had spent €2000 on a pair of shoes.

She laughed softly. “I wasn’t sure if you would still want to see me after that.” She blushed.

“What? Of course I still want to see you. In fact, I have just been reminded that there is a charity event here tonight and I wondered if you would like to go as my plus one?” I tried to make my invitation as casual as possible so that she wouldn’t know how desperately I wanted her to go with me.

“That would be nice.”

~

I had sat outside in the car for a long time before building up the courage to go to Mona’s door. The driver looked at me in the mirror for a long time, I kept catching him sneaking glances at me. I wonder what he thought of me, pursuing such a young woman. I didn’t think it mattered that much if they were interested in you too.

I got the courage to get out and go to the door from his constant looks. As I reached the door it opened.

“Hi, I thought I would just see if you had arrived, and here you are.” She smiled, stepping out of the house. She was wearing a floor length black dress which suited her perfectly. She caught me looking.

“I hope this is okay.” She said, blushing. “It was the only thing I had, and I didn’t know how formal this was going to be. It’s not as designer as what some of the other women will turn up in.”

“You look beautiful.” I offered her my arm and she looped hers through it as we walked down to the car. The driver raised his eyebrow as soon as he saw Mona. I grinned smugly back at him.

~

Mats was the first person that I saw when I arrived arm in arm with Mona and he grinned like a happy child at Christmas, raising his glass of champagne at me. I couldn’t help the grin from spreading across my own face.

Mona was a little tense at my side, and I couldn’t blame her for that, it was her first big club event, and her first time being seen in public with me. There weren’t many cameras inside as it was a private event, so that eliminated a little pressure.

I passed Mona a glass of champagne from one of the trays. She accepted it gratefully, with a little laugh. It was like she knew that I had given it to her because I sensed that she was nervous.

Mats came over with Cathy a little while later and the two girls exchanged polite compliments. Mats then spoke directly to Mona, shooting me a wink before doing so.

“I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Mats Hummels.” He held his hand out to her.

“Oh, I’m Mona. I work for the club.” She replied, blushing. I would blush too if I were a woman and he were talking to me.

“Ah that’s why you’re with the boss here then.” He nodded towards me.

The blush was no longer present on her cheeks as she defiantly said, “actually no, we’re a couple.”


End file.
